Severus Snape - Hermine Granger - The fallen saints
by houseghost
Summary: SS/HG Alternative Handlung zu den Heiligtümern des Todes, die an die Befreiung aus Malfoy Manor anschließt. Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Secret keeper

The fallen saints

Kapitel 1

Secret keeper

Hermine machte die Augen auf und blinzelte. Dann riss sie plötzlich den Oberkörper nach vorn und saß aufrecht aber auch ziemlich verloren da. Ihre ganze Haut klebte vom kalten Schweiß, ihr Puls raste förmlich.

Sofort drängten sich ihr unangenehme Fragen auf, als ihr in den Sinn kam, wie unwirklich alles um sie herum zu sein schien.

„Sie sind in Sicherheit."

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die Stimme, von der sie gedacht hätte, sie würde sie nie wieder hören.

Ihr stockte vor Schreck der Atem. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf in die andere Richtung und erkannte die unverwechselbare Gestalt ihres Professors, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte, hinaus in die nächtliche Dunkelheit.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie beunruhigt, während sie sich fest in die Wolldecke einhülle, die ihren Körper bedeckte. „Was ist mit Harry und Ron? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte so stark, dass sie einen Moment bezweifelte, ob er sie überhaupt verstanden hatte. Noch ehe sie aber ihre Worte wiederholen konnte, nahm er die Hand vom Vorhang weg und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Der fremdartige Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war bis auf die Kerze, die vor ihr auf dem Sofatisch flackerte, dunkel. Dennoch erkannte sie, dass es hier alles andere als einladend war. Kurz, ihr behagte die Situation gar nicht, denn immerhin war sie nicht von Dobby aus Malfoy Manor gerettet worden, um jetzt in Snapes Gegenwart zu sich zu kommen. Es gab viele Gründe, ihn nicht zu mögen, obwohl sie im Moment nicht richtig bei sich war. So wollte sie zum Beispiel wissen, warum zum Henker sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ein ganzes Dutzend Ameisen durch ihren Kopf krabbelte.

Lautlos kam er näher, angelte sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich steif darauf nieder. Dann stützte er den Kopf auf die Handfläche und sah sie mit seinen unheimlichen schwarzen Augen an.

„Also?", hakte sie nach, als er nach einer Weile noch immer nichts gesagt hatte und das Starren fast schon unerträglich wurde.

Er atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. Seine Kiefermuskulatur verhärtete sich zusehends.

„Ihre Begleiter sind wohlauf, Miss Granger."

Erleichtert zog sie die Nase hoch. Der Gedanke, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, war unerträglich.

„Wo sind sie?"

„In Sicherheit. Im Moment jedenfalls."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

Mit immer noch finsterem Blick und aufrechter Haltung funkelte er sie an. „Das bleibt ganz Ihnen überlassen. Doch bevor Sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, sollten Sie sich anhören, was ich zu sagen habe. Danach können Sie immer noch entscheiden, was zu tun ist."

In Anbetracht der Umstände musste sie ihm Recht geben, obwohl ihr die Situation gar nicht behagte. Snape aber ließ ihr ohnehin keine Zeit, weiter darüber zu grübeln, denn er fuhr schon fort.

„Dumbledore schickt mich. Es hat eine kleine Planänderung gegeben, Granger."

So plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte, verstummte er wieder.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Dumbledore?"

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Richtig.

„Sind Sie irre?", herrschte sie ihn mit klopfendem Herzen an. „Dumbledore ist tot! Sie haben ihn ermordet!"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel und ein fieses Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Warum so theatralisch, Granger?"

Der eisige Klang seiner Stimme ließ sie frösteln, also kauerte sie sich noch tiefer in der Ecke des Sofas zusammen, auf dem sie lag. Wäre sie nicht so schwach gewesen, hätte sie ihm schon längst einen Fluch aufgehalst. Doch nachdem sie sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte, sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging.

„Schön", lenkte sie schließlich ein. „Wären Sie so frei, mir zu erklären, was das soll? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann faltete er seine Finger vor dem Schoß ineinander und starrte sie mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen in Grund und Boden.

„Sie wurden inhaftiert, Miss Granger. Erinnern Sie sich daran?"

Sie schluckte. „Als ob ich das je vergessen könnte ..."

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ist das alles?"

Irritiert klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und gab sich Mühe, sich den Vorfall vor Augen zu führen. Ihr ganzer Kopf dröhnte. Langsam machte sie das wütend. Die Umstände der Gefangennahme waren schon schlimm genug gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie keine weiteren Beweise für Harrys und Rons Schicksal hatte, als die Worte eines Mörders. Und nun musste sie auch noch Snapes Gegenwart über sich ergehen lassen, sowie seine unangenehme Art. Es war alles zu viel für sie.

„Ich weiß, dass ich in Gefangenschaft war, okay?", schnaubte sie. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, als ich rausgekommen bin."

Seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen. „Vorsicht, Granger. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich von Ihnen blöd anreden zu lassen."

Er genoss es sichtlich, ihr das auf die Nase zu binden. Trotzdem war sie alles andere als beschwichtigt.

„Wieso sind Sie dann hier?", fragte sie spitz.

Vollkommen unerwartet rollte er die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine gelblichen Zähne. „Um Ihnen den Hals zu retten. Wir mussten eingreifen, nachdem Sie versagt haben."

Ungläubig legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Was soll das bedeuten? Wen meinen Sie damit?"

Gemächlich schüttelte er den Kopf, sodass ihm seine langen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Dazu kommen wir noch."

„Sie haben vielleicht Nerven! Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das glauben? Sie haben Dumbledore ermordet. Das erweckt nicht gerade Vertrauen, finden Sie nicht?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet, Granger. Aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Albus … Würden Sie bitte ..."

„Was?", kreischte sie aufgebracht. „Sie sind noch viel durchgeknallter, als ich dachte, Snape! ER IST TOT!"

Kaum war sie fertig, sie stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, riss ein strenges Räuspern sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Ungläubig starrte sie, mit ihrem Blick der vertrauten Stimme folgend, durch eine geöffnete Tür ins Innere einer Küche, an deren Wand ein Portrait mit Dumbledores Konterfei hing. Es war nicht so prächtig wie die, die in Hogwarts hingen, doch immerhin war es groß genug, um die wichtigsten Charakterzüge ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters mitsamt seinen lilafarbenen Gewändern unverkennbar darzustellen.

Hermine blinzelte. „Wo kommen Sie denn her?"

Dumbledore nickte ihr gutmütig zu. „Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf. „Guten Abend, Professor ..."

„Leider sitze ich hier fest, sonst würde ich Ihnen etwas aus dem Geheimvorrat meiner köstlichen Drops anbieten."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Spätestens jetzt würde sie jede Wette eingehen, dass er es tatsächlich war.

„Ähm. Danke, Professor. Es – es tut gut, Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Neben ihr auf dem Stuhl konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Snape ungeduldig mit den Augen rollte. Doch darum würde sie sich später kümmern müssen. Zuerst musste sie wissen, was hier los war.

Ungläubig wickelte sie sich in die Decke ein, erhob sich mit wackeligen Beinen und kam näher. Erst als sie die Küche erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl, um Dumbledore genauer betrachten zu können.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte sie abwesend. „Ich meine, erinnern Sie sich daran, was damals los war, als Sie gestorben sind?"

Dumbledore setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie beunruhigt sind, Miss Granger. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass alles genau nach Plan verläuft. Oder zumindest fast alles. Sehen Sie, was Severus getan hat, geschah auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin. Ich wollte, dass er mich tötet. Es musste so echt wie möglich aussehen ..."

„Moment! Schön der Reihe nach, bitte", warf sie sich dazwischen. „Das hat es! Glauben Sie mir! Harry war außer sich. Aber – aber Sie sagten, Sie wollten das? Wozu?"

Er sah sie milde über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Damit Severus Toms Vertrauen gewinnen konnte, Miss Granger."

Plötzlich schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Dann gehörte das alles zu einem Plan?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, Miss Granger. Alles gehörte zu meinem Plan. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Sie gefangen genommen und in Malfoy Manor gesteckt wurden."

„Aber … Was?"

Leicht beunruhigt rückte er seine Brille zurecht. „Sehen Sie, das Risiko für Sie, Harry und Mr. Weasley war groß. Doch dass Sie tatsächlich in Gefangenschaft gerieten, brachte einiges ins Wanken."

„Allerdings", schnaubte sie säuerlich. „Bellatrix Lestrange hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich zu foltern."

Er räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass das geschehen ist, Miss Granger. Doch damit konnte nun wirklich niemand rechnen, nicht wahr?"

„Pah! Eben hat das noch anders geklungen!"

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären. Gewisse Details oder Umstände lassen sich nicht vorhersehen."

„Was denn für Umstände? Die ganze Welt denkt, Snape hat Sie absichtlich ermordet. Ich glaube nicht, dass ..."

„Professor Snape", unterbrach er sie energisch.

„Schön, meinetwegen."

Hinter ihr im Wohnzimmer schnaubte es bedrohlich, doch sie war ohnehin so durcheinander, dass sie es kaum wahrnahm.

„Sie wollen wissen, wie ich das rechtfertigen kann, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich.

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ja, also … eigentlich ..."

„Nun, wenn Sie gestatten, lassen Sie mich das in Kurzform erklären."

Seufzend nickte sie. „In Ordnung."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und hob die Hand vor seine Augen. „Sehen Sie das, Miss Granger?"

Einen Augenblick war sie sich nicht sicher, doch dann, als er seine Finger bewegte, erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben es erkannt", setzte er ruhig an. „Diese Hand war es nämlich, die mir zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie war verflucht, als ich mir einen von einem Horkrux besessenen Ring an den Finger steckte. Es war ohne Zweifel meine Neugier, die mich dazu getrieben hat, so etwas Einfältiges zu tun. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und so hat der Fluch Besitz von meinem Körper ergriffen. Eine unschöne Sache. Grausam, qualvoll … wäre da nicht Severus gewesen, der den Fluch auf meine Hand beschränken konnte. Doch langsam aber sicher wäre ich daran zugrunde gegangen."

Voller Erwartung auf ihre Reaktion blitzten seine Augen auf, womit Hermines Unruhe nur noch angestachelt wurde.

„Aber … das ist unmöglich!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger." Er schüttelte seelenruhig den Kopf. „Sehen Sie jetzt, warum ich wollte, dass mir jemand dieses Ende erspart?"

„Und deshalb haben Sie ihn zu Ihrem Mörder auserkoren?"

Erneut räusperte er sich. „Professor Snape war immer meine rechte Hand, Miss Granger. Von Anfang an war er mir zu Diensten." Kopfschüttelnd senkte sie den Blick. Er aber redete weiter. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie es auf diese Weise erfahren mussten, aber um den Plan nicht zu gefährden, gab es keine andere Lösung. Indem wir Sie jetzt einweisen, gehen wir ein großes Risiko ein, dessen müssen Sie sich bewusst sein. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen muss fortgesetzt und Tom besiegt werden."

In Hermine drehte sich alles. Dennoch nahm sie ihre ganze Energie zusammen und fasste ihn ins Visier. „Sie haben uns alle benutzt, Professor. Harry, Ron, mich. Sogar Snape ..."

„Professor Snape, Miss Granger."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ist ja schon gut. Professor Snape."

Ein weiteres Schnauben drang zu ihr durch, doch auch jetzt ignorierte sie es. Zuerst war Dumbledore dran.

„Aber wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?", fragte sie ahnungslos. „Wir haben noch längst nicht alle Horkruxe gefunden. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wo sie sein könnten. Und ganz ehrlich, die Informationen, die Sie Harry hinterlassen haben, waren äußerst spärlich. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wo die Jungs stecken und was mit ihnen ist."

„Ich habe Harry das hinterlassen, was ich wusste, Miss Granger", erklärte er knapp, ohne näher auf ihre anderen Anliegen einzugehen.

„Wirklich? Hätten Sie uns nicht etwas genauer erklären können, was es mit diesen Abschiedsgeschenken auf sich hatte? Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um die Botschaft mit dem Buch zu entschlüsseln."

„Es hätte den Plan gefährden können, wenn ..."

„Zum Henker mit dem dämlichen Plan! Das war ein Himmelfahrtskommando! Für jeden von uns. Sie wissen überhaupt nicht, was wir durchgemacht haben. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir das so lange überlebt haben! Vor allem: warum jetzt, Professor? Hätten Sie uns nicht schon etwas früher unter die Arme greifen können?"

„Es war nicht möglich, Miss Granger. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war, wie Sie jede Lage gemeistert haben. Es ist uns lange Zeit nicht gelungen, Ihren Standpunkt auszumachen. Selbst Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten, Sie zu finden, obwohl er einige Erfahrung darin hat, Menschen aufzuspüren. Ihre Zauber waren einfach brillant!"

Hermine konnte seine Euphorie nicht teilen und schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Ha! Was für ein Trost! Ron wäre beinahe einmal zersplittert. Und Harry ist fast von Naigni angefallen worden. Ich denke nicht, dass ..."

„Miss Granger. Bitte verlieren Sie jetzt nicht die Nerven. Was Sie in den vergangenen Monaten geleistet haben, war außerordentlich geschickt und klug. Niemand hätte das besser machen können."

„Ersparen Sie sich das", keifte sie zurück. „Ich muss erst einmal darüber nachdenken, was Sie da getan haben. Sie haben uns alle belogen, Professor. Ist Ihnen das bewusst?"

„Verzeihung, wenn ich dieses überaus interessante Gespräch unterbreche, Albus", warf Snape gelassen hinter Hermines Rücken ein, sodass sie wütend den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stehen sah, „aber so wie ich das sehe, wird uns das nicht weiterbringen. Ich habe bereits zuvor meine Bedenken geäußert, dass meine Tarnung auffliegen könnte, indem wir weitere Mitwisser einweihen. Sollte dieser Fall eintreten … nun ja ..."

Hermine ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er zu Dumbledore gesprochen hatte schlichtweg, denn schon sperrte sie entrüstet den Mund auf und fiel ihm ins Wort. „Sie haben leicht reden! Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir endlich eingeweiht werden, bevor es zu spät ist. Meine Freunde und ich, wir haben nämlich bereits alles menschenmögliche getan, um diese wahnsinnige Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Das mag sein, Miss Granger. Dennoch hat Ihre Mission nicht das Ziel erreicht, das wir uns alle gewünscht hätten, nicht wahr? Und aus diesem Grund muss ich meine Vorbehalte zum Ausdruck bringen. Jeder, der eingeweiht ist, könnte eine undichte Stelle werden, durch die Informationen nach außen dringen könnten, womit am Ende alles zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre. Genau das aber muss ich verhindern."

„Pah! Wieso denken Sie, dass Sie sich den Erfolg dieser Mission mehr wünschen als wir?"

Für einen Moment wurde es still in der Küche. Snapes Nasenflügel bebten. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und baute sich bedrohlich über ihr auf.

„Severus, bitte!", warnte Dumbledore hinter ihr, doch Snape überhörte es einfach.

Es war schon in Hogwarts schlimm genug gewesen, wenn er so etwas getan hatte, doch dass er es jetzt wieder tat, wo sie doch seit Dumbledores Ermordung schon längst mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte, traf sie noch härter als je zuvor.

Mit klopfendem Herzen grub sie ihre Fingernägel in die Oberschenkel und drückte sich so fest sie konnte an die Lehne ihres Stuhls.

„Denken Sie, ich muss mich in meiner Position vor Ihnen rechtfertigen, Granger?", zischte er hart. „Sie wissen, was ich bin. Welchen Grund brauchen Sie noch? Das Dunkle Mal ist, als würde es leben."

Eine kurze Pause gab ihr Zeit, das Gesagte erst so richtig sacken zu lassen. Je länger sie so in seiner Nähe zubrachte, umso mehr wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie ihn nie hatte leiden können.

„Wollen Sie es sehen? Wollen Sie es fühlen? Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen."

Eingeschüchtert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Am liebsten wäre sie an Ort und Stelle in einem Loch im Erdboden verschwunden, um ihm nicht länger in seine zornigen Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Gut. Dann wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir noch einmal so frech zu kommen, verstanden? Nachdem ich monatelang Hasspredigten über meine Person ergehen lassen musste, sollten Sie wenigstens jetzt begreifen, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen."

Hermine schluckte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn so zu hören. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich zuvor selbst einmal verbal verteidigt hätte, womit klar war, dass er langsam aber sicher genug von diesem eigenartigen Versteckspiel hatte, das ihn immerwährend in den Schatten Dumbledores drängte.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, kehrte er der Küche den Rücken zu und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.

Verängstigt und mit den Nerven am Ende sackte sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, bis Dumbledores Räuspern sie aus ihrer Lethargie riss.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass wir getan haben, was wir in Anbetracht der Umstände für das Beste hielten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lugte zu ihm hinüber. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", knurrte sie dann hervor. „Wir alle haben unser Leben riskiert. Doch wofür? Wir sind fast noch genauso weit wie zuvor!"

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber Severus hat Recht, die Mission muss Erfolg haben, damit Tom endlich zerstört werden kann."

„Bitte ...", murmelte sie betreten. „Bitte lassen Sie mich allein. Ich muss das alles erst mal verarbeiten." Seufzend rieb sie sich die müden Augen. „Ich brauche wirklich etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, Professor. Das alles überfordert mich gerade ziemlich."

Dumbledore schielte sie eindringlich an. Dann nickte er. „Gut. Sie haben Zeit bis morgen Früh. Dann werde ich wieder hier sein. Derweil sollten Sie mit Professor Snape reden. So leid es mir tut, Miss Granger, er ist unsere einzige Verbindung zwischen den verschiedenen Lagern, womit Sie sich mit ihm arrangieren müssen."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass das ein glatter Witz war. Mehrmals hatte sie mit den Jungs nutzlos ihre Zeit vergeudet, weil sie nicht weitergewusst hatten. Und jetzt das!

Mühevoll presste sie ein „Gute Nacht, Professor" hervor und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich aus seinem Portrait zurückzog.

xxx

Hermine war so aufgewühlt, dass sie geradewegs zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Dort wandte sie sich an Snape, wo sie einfach drauflos plapperte, was ihr gerade einfiel. Es war immer noch besser, als die Auseinandersetzung von vorhin wieder aufzugreifen.

„Er ist tatsächlich hier?", fragte sie mit unschuldigem Blick. „Wie ist das möglich? Ich glaube kaum, dass das Ministerium so ein Portrait genehmigen würde ..."

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Snape steif und verschränkte wieder seine Hände vor der Brust. „Es ist illegal entstanden. Mit etwas Hilfe von Kingsley."

„Verstehe …" Schnell senkte sie die Stimme. So ganz traute sie dem Frieden nicht. „Und warum hängt er in der Küche?"

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen und lehnte sich zu ihr vor, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen starren konnte. „Damit ich die Tür zumachen und meine Ruhe haben kann."

Beinahe wäre ihr ein Lachen ausgekommen, sein intensiver Blick aber hielt sie davon ab.

„Vor allem, Miss Granger", setzte er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe nach, „nächtige ich manchmal hier auf der Couch. Und da ich ihn wenigstens dabei nicht in meiner Nähe haben will, dachte ich mir, die Küche ist der beste Ort, um ihn in Schach zu halten."

Jetzt konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe ein böses Grinsen verkneifen. Alleine die Vorstellung, wie er Dumbledore die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte, war zu unwirklich. Doch im Grunde genommen war die ganze Situation eigenartig, denn für jemanden, der es auf sich genommen hatte, dass die ganze Welt auf ihn wütend war, klang er nicht gerade so, als hätte er eine besonders hohe Meinung von seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. Plötzlich aber fiel ihr wieder ein, was er noch gesagt hatte.

„Sie schlafen hier auf dem Sofa?"

Er nickte und straffte seine Haltung, bis sie ebenso steif war, wie die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls. „In der Tat."

„Was ist mit Hogwarts? Werden Sie dort nicht vermisst?"

Belustigt schnaubte er sie an. „Ich bitte Sie, Granger, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

„Okay. Aber was sagt Du-weißt-schon-wer dazu, wenn Sie nicht dort sind?"

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Ich habe alles im Griff."

„Ach ja?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Genauso wie Dumbledore?"

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen auf, doch Hermine ging nicht näher darauf ein.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, auf wen von Ihnen beiden ich mehr wütend bin, Professor. Sie haben uns allen etwas vorgemacht."

Blitzschnell lehnte er sich nach vorn und entblößte seine Zähne. „Denken Sie, dass mich das interessiert?", fragte er mit altbewährter, öliger Stimme. „Denken Sie, dass ich auf Ihre Meinung scharf bin, Granger?"

Bedröppelt und mit trockenem Mund schluckte sie. „Schön. Dann lassen Sie uns gleich zur Sache kommen", entgegnete sie gereizt. Jetzt war sie wirklich geladen. „Wieso wurde ich hier hergebracht? Und wo sind Harry und Ron?"

„Oben. In sicherer Obhut von Professor McGonagall."

„Sie sind hier?"

„Minerva wird Ihnen alles erklären, was Sie wissen müssen."

„McGonagall … ich habe sie seit unserer Abreise aus Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen", murmelte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin. „Wie – wie geht es ihr?"

„Es war ein noch größerer Schock für sie, zu erfahren, dass ich ihren Schulleiter nicht ermordet, sondern ihm lediglich einen Gefallen getan habe", antwortete er trocken.

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt kamen Hermine seine Worte wie bitterböser Humor vor. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte er kühl.

„Wann werde ich meine Freunde wiedersehen?"

„Das liegt beim Schulleiter."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich da soeben verhört, Professor. Haben Sie nicht neuerdings in Hogwarts das Sagen?"

„Das ist korrekt", entgegnete er steif. „Da ich aber nach wie vor unter der Anleitung von Albus Dumbledore stehe … Ähm, nun, Miss Granger, wenn Sie keine weiteren überlebenswichtigen Fragen haben, würde ich es begrüßen, das Gespräch hiermit zu beenden. Es ist spät."

Allem Anschein nach legte er großen Wert auf seinen Schönheitsschlaf, denn so eilig wie er sich erhob, wurde sie den Gedanken nicht los, dass er ihn bitter nötig hatte.

„Warten Sie!", stieß sie schnell aus, ehe er verschwinden konnte.

Snape hielt inne und starrte unliebsam auf sie hinunter, das Gesicht zu einem eigenartigen Grinsen verzogen.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wer hat Dobby angewiesen, mich hierher zu bringen?"

„Aberforth."

„Der Bruder von Albus Dumbledore?"

Er nickte knapp.

„Und wieso bin ich nicht bei den Jungs? Wieso hat man uns voneinander getrennt?"

Er schnaubte bitter. „Denken Sie, Potter würde es akzeptieren, ebenfalls hier mit mir in einem Raum zu sein? Wo ich doch seinen geliebten Mentor getötet habe?"

Das klang einleuchtend.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Sie werden vorerst hier bleiben. Der Rest ergibt sich."

„Hmm. So wie immer, ja?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Miss Granger, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihnen der Ernst der Lage bewusst ist, aber denken Sie nicht, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende getan haben? Oder glauben Sie, es war mir ein Vergnügen, vor aller Augen zum Mörder des großen Albus Dumbledore zu werden?"

Dass etwas Beleidigtes in seiner Stimme mitschwang, entging Hermine nicht.

„Also gut", lenkte sie ein. „Aber ist es hier wirklich sicher? Woher soll ich wissen, dass nicht plötzlich eine Handvoll Todesser hereingeplatzt kommt und mir in der Nacht die Kehle aufschlitzt?"

Sichtlich genervt rollte er mit den Augen. „Sollte das wirklich der Fall sein, hätten Sie Glück, wenn sie sich damit begnügen würden, das zu tun, Miss Granger. Abgesehen davon habe ich alle nur erdenklichen Schutzzauber eingerichtet, die uns davor bewahren sollten."

„Wenn Sie es sagen", murmelte sie bedrückt. Sein Kommentar trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

„In der Tat. Nach dem desaströsen Zwischenfall im Grimmauldplatz war es nötig, einen neuen Ort zu finden, der dem Orden dienen kann."

„Sie meinen als Hauptquartier? Aber ich dachte, der Orden existiert nicht mehr!"

Snape zog angespannt die Stirn kraus und so überdachte sie ihre Worte noch einmal.

„Das haben sie im Radio gesagt. Aber wenn … Wie viele gibt es noch?"

„Zu wenige."

Nicht einmal ihm konnte ihre Besorgnis entgangen sein, doch offensichtlich scherte es ihn nicht, denn seine Stimme klang so kalt wie immer.

Hermine schluckte.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Haus?"

„Das Haus meines Vaters."

„Was?"

„Ersparen Sie mir diesen mitleidigen Blick."

„Ich – ich wollte nicht ...", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

„Sie wollten nicht WAS?", knurrte er zurück.

Sie seufzte. „Nichts. Vergessen Sie es. „Was glauben Sie selbst, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird?"

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie müde er aussah. Snape war immer schon ein komischer Kauz gewesen, doch nach allem, was sie heute erfahren hatte, gab es durchaus die ein oder andere plausible Erklärung für seine eigenartigen Verhaltensmuster und seine Verschlossenheit. Bestimmt war es ihm seit der Übernahme von Hogwarts durch die Todesser nicht sonderlich gut ergangen. Dumbledores Tod hatte für alle Beteiligten ein großes Loch hinterlassen, denn solange er am Leben gewesen war, hatte Voldemort einen mächtigen Widersacher gehabt.

„Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten, zu Bett zu gehen, Miss Granger. Es war ein harter Tag."

Bedröppelt nickte sie.

Snape holte Luft. „Gut. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, dann kann ich Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er kehrt und durchquerte mit seinen langen Schritten das Wohnzimmer, um zu einer Treppe zu gelangen, die in den ersten Stock führte.

Hermine beeilte sich, ihm nachzukommen.

Das seltsame Haus erinnerte sie tatsächlich in einigen Punkten an den Grimmauldplatz. Kaum zu glauben, dass Snape hier seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Da war es kein Wunder, dass er so versessen darauf gewesen war, in Hogwarts Eindruck zu schinden. Zumindest waren das Harrys Worte gewesen, als er in seinem Zorn über die Erlebnisse aus dem Denkarium berichtet hatte, nachdem er unerlaubterweise darin Snapes Gedanken ausspionieren wollte.

Oben angelangt ging er schnurstracks auf eine Tür am Ende des Gangs zu und öffnete sie.

„Da dies mein Haus ist, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich keine nächtlichen Besuche Ihrer Freunde hier dulden werde", sagte er schneidig.

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte? Sie reden von Harry und Ron? Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!"

Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Ah, Verzeihung, Miss Granger. Dachten Sie wirklich, ich bin so einfältig, zu glauben, dass Sie mit Potter oder Weasley rumknutschen würden? Das wäre weit unter Ihrem Niveau, habe ich Recht?"

Hermine wusste nicht, welche seiner Anschuldigungen schlimmer war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm dafür eine gescheuert, doch da sie hier nur Gast war, musste sie sich wohl oder übel zusammennehmen und an ihre Manieren denken. Außerdem sehnte sie sich wirklich langsam mal wieder nach einem richtigen Bett.

Als würden sie seine Worte nicht kümmern, reckte sie die Nase in die Höhe. „Wo ist das Bad, Professor?"

Er streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf eine Tür. „Gleich schräg gegenüber."

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Erschöpft schlüpfte Hermine ins Innere ihres Zimmers und machte das Licht an, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.


	2. Wiedersehen

The fallen saints

Kapitel 2

Wiedersehen

Nachdem Hermine ihr Zimmer inspiziert hatte, das im wesentlichen spartanisch mit einem alten Kleiderschrank, einem Bett, sowie Schreibtisch und Stuhl ausgerüstet war, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um sich erst einmal frisch zu machen.

Alleine die Vorstellung, hier in Snapes Haus zu sein, hatte etwas Gruseliges an sich, doch im Grunde genommen war es damals im Grimmauldplatz nicht viel anders gewesen, als sie sich dort während ihres Aufenthalts auf engstem Raum mit den Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens oder der Familie Weasley arrangieren musste. Außerdem war sie längst nicht mehr so wählerisch, seit sie mit den Jungs bei eisiger Kälte in einem Zelt zusammengerückt war, um nicht zu erfrieren. Am schlimmsten aber waren die Erfahrungen gewesen, die sie während ihrer Haft in Malfoy Manor erlebt hatte. Gegen die Behandlung und die Folter, die sie dort einstecken musste, war Snapes Refugium ein richtiges Paradies.

Nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche kehrte sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Wenig später, als sie es sich in ihrem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja?"

„Wir sind's", hörte sie Ron flüstern.

Erleichtert, endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihren Freunden gehört zu haben, atmete sie durch.

„Kommt rein!", forderte sie aufgeregt.

Harry und Ron schlüpften ins Innere und stürmten auf das Bett zu, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann lagen sie sich für eine Weile in den Armen, ehe sie sich zu dritt auf das Bett lungerten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry besorgt, um das eigenartige Schweigen zu durchbrechen, das zwischen ihnen lag.

Hermine zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. Obwohl sie es gewohnt war, Freud und Leid mit ihren Freunden zu teilen, war sie nicht sicher, wie viel sie ihnen erzählen sollte, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen, als sie es ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen ohnehin schon waren.

„Es geht schon", sagte sie so gelassen wie möglich. „Mein Schädel brummt. Und hier und da fängt es wieder zu ziepen an, womit ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass Snape mir irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben haben muss. Teilweise kann ich mich an fast nichts erinnern, was passiert ist, seit Dobby aufgetaucht ist. Außerdem waren die Stellen, die diese Hexe mit ihrem Messer bearbeitet hat, verheilt, als ich sie im Bad untersucht habe."

„Hmm", brummte Harry.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er einen verstohlenen Blick mit Ron tauschte.

„Was ist? Soweit alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich will dich nicht schon wieder in Aufruhr versetzen, aber ich finde, du solltest es erfahren, Hermine."

„Was erfahren?"

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich hundeelend, denn wenn er so anfing, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Dobby ist tot, Hermine. Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihn getötet."

Ihr sackte die Kinnlade runter. „Was? Nein!"

Traurig seufzte er. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn mochtest, aber ich konnte nichts für ihn tun."

„Wo – wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ron und ich, wir haben ihn mit zu Bill zum Strandhaus genommen und ihn dort in den Dünen beerdigt. Mr. Ollivander ist auch dort. Und Griphook. Wir haben sogar schon mit ihnen geredet und einige Neuigkeiten erfahren, aber das erzählen wir dir später mal."

Sie biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Anscheinend hatte sich einiges ereignet, während sie sich erholt hatte.

„Verstehe."

Ron räusperte sich. „McGonagall wird sicher auch bald mit dir reden wollen."

Erfreut nickte sie. „Ich bin schon ganz gespannt deswegen, schließlich habe ich sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Aber immerhin habe ich schon Dumbledores Portrait kennengelernt und mich mehr oder weniger mit Snape angelegt."

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, ha? Dumbledore hängt in Snapes Küche rum. Schräger geht's kaum."

Hermine nickte knapp. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, alles zu verarbeiten, was sie erfahren hatte. „Wie geht es McGonagall so?"

Harry blinzelte. „Sie war verdammt anhänglich. Seit wir hier sind, hatten wir sie an der Backe, dabei habe ich mich am Anfang echt gefreut, sie zu sehen, aber dann wollte sie uns keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen. Beinahe hätte sie uns sogar zu Bill begleitet, wenn er ihr nicht hoch und heilig versprochen hätte, auf uns aufzupassen."

„Vielleicht haben sie mich deshalb von euch getrennt", fiel Hermine ein. „Weil sie wussten, dass ihr zurückkommen würdet, solange ich hier bin."

„Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen", bemerkte Harry verärgert und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Du sagtest, du kannst dich an fast nichts erinnern?"

„Na ja, das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mir jemand eins über den Schädel gehauen. Vielleicht hängt das aber auch mit dem Erschöpfungszustand zusammen. Immerhin waren wir monatelang auf der Flucht."

Harry nickte. „Starkes Stück, jetzt ausgerechnet hier in Snapes Haus zu landen, findest du nicht?"

Ron hüstelte verhalten. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er überhaupt so etwas wie ein Haus besitzt."

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu klären. „Was sagt ihr zu Dumbledore? Habt ihr schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Nur kurz."

„Man, du bist fast ausgerastet", schaltete Ron sich ein.

„Stimmt nicht! Ich habe mich wirklich zusammengenommen ..."

„Aha."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Und Snape? Was ist mit ihm?"

Erneut wechselten Harry und Ron eigenartige Blicke.

„Weißt du, er ist uns meistens aus dem Weg gegangen", erklärte Ron schnell. „Mal ist er hier, mal in Hogwarts. Ist vermutlich besser so ..."

Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wie lange war ich denn nicht bei mir? So wie ihr redet, könnte man meinen, ich hab jede Menge verpasst."

„Das hast du auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Du hast drei ganze Tage geschlafen."

Hermine setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Was?"

Sichtlich verunsichert nickten beide.

„McGonagall hat sich um dich gekümmert, wenn sie die Zeit entbehren konnte, schließlich kann sie nicht immer aus Hogwarts raus. Darum hat sie gemeint, auf dem Sofa wärst du besser aufgehoben als in einem der Schlafzimmer, damit Dumbledore dich im Auge behalten kann. Sie war ziemlich besorgt, aber das kannst du dir ja denken."

„Ihr meint, ich war drei Tage abwesend? Wie kommt das?"

„Ähm, nun, die Professoren waren der Meinung, dass du dich erholen musstest, also haben sie dir einige Zauber verpasst. Dazu noch einen ganzen Cocktail an Aufputschmitteln, die deine physischen Kräfte normalisieren sollten."

„Wie bitte?"

Harry seufzte. „McGonagall meinte, du wärst total unterernährt gewesen. Sie war ziemlich sauer auf uns, weil wir uns nicht richtig um dich gekümmert haben."

Hermine blickte ungläubig zwischen ihnen umher. „Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, nicht wahr?"

Zugleich schüttelten sie die Köpfe, woraufhin sie sich geknickt mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

„Na wunderbar. Können die nicht mal jetzt damit aufhören, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln? Ich bin längst erwachsen!"

„Das sind wir alle, Mione", pflichtete Ron bei. „Aber weißt du, es hätte alles weitaus schlimmer ausgehen können."

Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte vor sich hin. „Trotzdem mag ich es nicht, wenn man sich einfach so meiner bemächtigt."

„Das haben wir ihnen auch gesagt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es da unten zuging! Snape hat mit Dumbledore diskutiert, dann hat McGonagall mitgemischt und schließlich hatten sie sich alle in der Wolle. Am Ende hat McGoanagall dann die Frauen-Masche auffahren lassen, von wegen, du wärst viel zierlicher als wir und so ein Zeug. Sie meinte doch echt, wir würden das nicht verstehen. Snape hat nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt und Dumbledore hat endlich nachgegeben. Doch wohl eher, damit wieder Ruhe einkehren konnte."

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen Farbe bekamen. „Wenigstens ihr hattet euren Spaß dabei, nicht wahr?", fragte sie bitter.

Ron nickte eifrig. „Es war genauso wie früher, wenn wir im Grimmauldplatz was angestellt hatten."

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Am besten war es wohl, das Thema zu wechseln. „Hmm. Was sagt ihr eigentlich zu Dumbledore?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat", entgegnete Harry steif. „Und Snape hätte niemals darauf eingehen dürfen ..."

„Aber er wäre so oder so gestorben", warf Ron ein.

„Nicht so laut! Mir dröhnt der Kopf."

„Entschuldige, Mione."

Harry zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem war es nicht richtig von ihm, sich darauf einzulassen."

„Vielleicht. Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass wir ihm trauen können. Die ganze Zeit über dachten wir, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat. Und dann so was!"

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen brummte Harry vor sich hin. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass es in ihm weitaus mehr arbeitete, als er zugeben wollte.

„Habt ihr was über die Schule gehört? Wie geht es den anderen?"

Harry nickte. „Die Zustände an Hogwarts sind echt übel. Bill hat uns erzählt, dass er von Ginny gehört hat, dass die Carrow-Zwillinge am schlimmsten sind."

Hermine lief es kalt über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken daran, dass nun wahrhaftige Todesser in Hogwarts unterrichteten.

„Neville hat sich für einige Erstklässler stark gemacht, als sie gezwungen wurden, sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen zu belegen. Daraufhin sollte er den Cruciatus auf sie anwenden und hat zur Strafe, dass er sich geweigert hat, selbst ganz schon was einstecken müssen."

„Aber das ist noch längst nicht alles", bemerkte Ron ungeduldig, ehe Hermine ihr Entsetzen zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. „Du verschweigst das Wichtigste."

Harry grummelte still vor sich hin, wodurch Hermine nur noch unruhiger wurde.

„Geht das denn überhaupt, Ron? Kommt schon, würde mir bitte einer von euch sagen, was hier los ist?"

Ron setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Snape soll im Vergleich zu denen völlig harmlos sein. Die meiste Zeit lässt er sich nicht mal blicken."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass er den Schülern aus dem Weg geht und als Strafarbeit aufgibt, mit Hagrid Zutaten für Zaubertränke im verbotenen Wald zu suchen."

„Was?"

Er nickte eifrig. „Bill hat gemunkelt, dass er das tut, um die Schüler vor den Foltermethoden der Carrows zu bewahren."

„Nein, oder? Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch. Ich würd ja sagen, da is eine Entschuldigung fällig …"

Demonstrativ ließ er seinen Blick zu Harry gleiten, der aber schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Vergiss es! Eher geht die Welt unter, als dass ich mich bei Snape entschuldige."

„Komm schon! Das würd ich zu gern mal sehen. Selbst ich muss zugeben, dass er nicht so ist, wie ich immer dachte."

„Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, Ron?", fragte Hermine ironisch. Auch sie hatte ihre Meinung über Snape gehörig geändert, seit sie hier war, obwohl er immer noch ein Arsch war.

„Pass auf, es kommt noch dicker! Als wir mit Griphook geredet haben, hat er uns erzählt, dass Snape ein gefälschtes Schwert in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies deponiert hat. Das heißt, das Schwert, das wir haben, ist hundertprozentig echt. Das kann nämlich nur ein Kobold erkennen."

„Moment! Snape hat was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört."

„Aber … wieso?"

„Na, liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"

„Oh … Du meinst, er hat uns das Schwert im Forest of Dean zukommen lassen, richtig? Wow! Aber das heißt ja – das heißt, der Patronus, den Harry dort gesehen hat, war Snapes!"

„Ja."

„Das klingt nicht gerade so, als wäre das eine große Neuigkeit", bemerkte Hermine freizügig.

Ron lachte auf. „Wenn du wüsstest! Es hätte fast eine Katastrophe ausgelöst, als Harry dahinterkam."

Sie rollte angestrengt mit den Augen. „Lasst euch doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ich war quasi drei Tage im Koma, Jungs!"

Ron gluckste. „Willst du es ihr sagen? Oder soll ich?"

Harry schnaubte und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

„Also", begann Ron belustigt. „Snapes Patronus war doch eine Hirschkuh ..."

„Ja, und?"

„Jetzt kommt's! Genau wie der Patronus von Harrys Mum."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Was?"

Ron nickte eifrig. „Eigenartig, oder?"

„Ihr habt ihm doch nicht gesagt, dass ihr das herausgefunden habt, oder?"

Neben ihr erwachte Harry plötzlich zu neuem Leben. „Ach, weißt du, ich hab natürlich getan, als hätte ich keine Ahnung, als ich Snape zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen habe!"

Wütend sprang er auf die Füße und rannte wie ein Irrer im Raum auf und ab.

Hermine biss sich beunruhigt auf die Lippe und beobachtete, wie er sich Mühe gab, seinen aufgewühlten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Nein, hast du nicht", stellte sie vorsichtig fest.

„Nein, hat er nicht", bestätigte Ron.

Sie schluckte. „Oh mein Gott! Was hast du getan, Harry?"

Er drehte sich entschieden von ihr weg und starrte den Schrank an, seine Hände an den Seiten zu eisernen Fäusten geballt.

„Er hat sich bei der ersten Begegnung mit Snape kurz nach unserer Ankunft unten in der Küche auf ihn gestürzt, fast genauso wie damals, als Snape mit Draco abgehauen ist. Nur eben diesmal ohne Zauberstab. Blind vor Wut hat er ihm dann auch noch einen Kinnhaken verpasst."

„Nein! In seinem eigenen Haus?"

Ron nickte. „Wäre McGonagall nicht dabei gewesen, wäre die Lage bestimmt noch mehr eskaliert."

„Was?" Hermine fuhr herum und sah Harry dabei zu, wie er vor Zorn knallrot anlief. „Sie hat gesehen, wie du Snape eine reingehauen hast?"

Harry schnaubte und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank fallen. „Glaubst du, ich hab das mit Absicht gemacht? Als mir in den Sinn kam, dass er und meine Mutter irgendeine Verbindung gehabt haben könnten, ist es mit mir durchgegangen. Versetz dich mal in meine Lage, Hermine! James und Lily waren füreinander bestimmt. Für Snape gab es da keinen Platz. Aber einen so bedeutsamen Patronus bekommt man nicht von ungefähr. Das ist wie mit meinem, den ich von meinem Dad habe."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, was dahintersteckt. Vielleicht ist alles ganz anders, als du es dir vorstellst. Sie waren beide in Hogwarts, ebenso wie James. Sie mussten sich über den Weg laufen."

„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!", keifte er. „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!"

„Wer's glaubt", murmelte Ron belustigt.

Hermine stupste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Was? Ich habe ihn jede Nacht bei mir im Zimmer, Hermine. Und in der Nacht, als er das mit dem Patronus herausgefunden hat, musste ich ihn aufhalten, damit er nicht nach unten geht, um Snape zu meucheln."

Wütend verzog sie das Gesicht. „Kann man euch nicht mal drei Tage allein lassen, ohne dass ihr was Dummes anstellt? Kein Wunder, dass Snape so gereizt war, als ich mich mit Dumbledore unterhalten habe. Er muss ja denken, dass wir total unfähig sind, wenn er in seinem eigenen Haus von seinem Ex-Schüler verdroschen wird."

„Hat er das vielleicht gesagt?", zischte Harry.

„Was gesagt?"

„Dass wir unfähig sind."

„Na ja, er hat sowas Ähnliches erwähnt. Aber, Harry, wie hat er reagiert, als du ihn geschlagen hast? Das hätte echt übel enden können. Snape ist kein Idiot. Seit du fast Draco mit dem Spruch des Halbblutprinzen getötet hast, sollte dir klar sein, dass er echt was drauf hat."

Ron gackerte erneut los, sodass sie vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. „Das ist ja das Eigenartige, Mione. Er hat überhaupt nicht darauf reagiert. Er hat nicht mal versucht, sich zu wehren."

„Siehst du jetzt, dass an der Sache mit dem Patronus was dran sein muss?", fragte Harry bitter. „Sonst hätte er sich wohl verteidigt!"

Hermine seufzte müde. „Du hast Glück gehabt, dass er dich damit hat durchkommen lassen, Harry. Wärt ihr in Hogwarts gewesen, hätte es riesigen Ärger gegeben. Und was meinte eigentlich Dumbledore zu dem Vorfall? Wussten die Professoren denn, dass es um den Patronus ging?"

„Das war total komisch", legte Ron los. „Er hat Snape einen langen Blick zugeworfen, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren."

„Er weiß was!", knurrte Harry bissig. „Darum hat er nichts gesagt. Sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich!"

„Möglich", gab Ron zu. „Es war ein ziemliches Durcheinander da unten. Snape hatte eine blutige Lippe und McGonagall hat sich wegen Harry in Grund und Boden geschämt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich Hauspunkte für sein Verhalten abgezogen."

„Hmm,", brummte Hermine nachdenklich. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Snape meinte, du würdest es nicht akzeptieren, zusammen mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein."

„Das ist wieder mal typisch! Verdrehst du jetzt wieder alles?"

„Nein, Harry! Wie kommst du nur darauf? Ich würde dir nicht in den Rücken fallen. Nicht nachdem wir so viel durchgemacht haben. Aber mal ehrlich, Snape zu schlagen, wo wir doch jetzt endlich wissen, dass er Dumbledore nicht mit Absicht ermordet hat, war ein starkes Stück. Ich denke, uns allen ist klar, dass du immer Rache für den Mord an Dumbledore wolltest. Aufgrund der neuesten Entwicklungen darfst du aber nicht vergessen, dass Snape unschuldig ist. Außerdem hat er dem Orden sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, nachdem wir die Benutzung des Grimmauldplatzes unmöglich gemacht haben."

„Das ist doch genau das, was er damit erreichen wollte, um gut vor allen dazustehen ..."

„Nein, Harry, ich glaube, diesmal irrst du dich. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Snape leiden kann. Aber er ist nun auch niemand, der sich gerne in den Mittelpunkt drängt. Nach allem, was wir erfahren haben, tut er all das nur, weil Dumbledore es von ihm verlangte. Und damit meine ich wirklich alles. Außerdem will er selbst Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen. Das ist mir jetzt deutlich klar geworden, sonst hätte er das nicht auf sich genommen."

„Vielleicht. Dennoch ist der Kerl absolut verrückt, wenn er sowas tut."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein. Aber nachdem wir wissen, was Ginny erzählt hat, haben wir einen weiteren Beweis für seine Absichten, sonst hätte er sich wohl für die Methoden der Carrows stark gemacht. Er könnte echte Schwierigkeiten deswegen bekommen, wenn jemandem auffällt, dass er sich gegen sie wendet."

„Das ist mir egal. Von mir aus kann der Kerl in der Hölle schmoren!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du immer noch wütend auf ihn bist."

„Und wenn schon? Wen sollte es kümmern? Ich war immer wütend auf Snape. Gründe gab es schließlich genug."

Verwundert wechselte sie einen Blick mit Ron, doch der wusste offenbar selbst nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Ich geb's auf. Es wird ohnehin Zeit, endlich schlafen zu gehen. Lasst uns morgen weiter reden, ja?"

Nur widerwillig lenkte er ein und verzog sich mit Ron in sein Zimmer. Erst dann knipste Hermine das Licht aus und machte es sich zum ersten Mal seit einer schieren Ewigkeit in einem richtigen Bett bequem. Nicht lange darauf schlief sie ein.


End file.
